Aku, Rukia Kuchiki
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: Ni fic udah pernah kupublish dulu, terus kuhapus. ceritanya tentang Rukia yang ikut lomba masak untuk liburan ke Hueco Mundo. Baca aja biar lebih jelas*plakked* hehe :D *Summarynya tetep Gaje :D


Desclaimer : Bleach tidak akan menjadi milikkku karena fic ini.

Warning : kayaknya OOC.

Genre : friendship

Oke enjoy it! ^^

Aku, Rukia Kuchiki

Satu hari sebelum tahun baru 2011 ini, aku masih harus bekerja di retourant yang lumayan mewah menurutku. Hampir setiap tahun aku tidak pernah merayakan ramainya tahun baru bersama keluargaku, atau sekedar pergi berlibur seperti teman-temanku. Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu saat natal di gereja tua dekat rumahku. Ya, keluargaku bukanlah keluarga yang kaya, kami hidup dalam segala kesederhanaan. Makanya kali ini aku harus bekerja bukannya malah berlibur ke luar negeri seperti Inoue Orihime yang selalu pergi ke luar negeri bersama kakaknya, atau Momo yang selalu dituruti segala kemauannya oleh orangtuanya.

Kadang aku berpikir, sebenarnya aku ini beruntung atau malah sangat malang. Aku memang hobi masak, dan kebetulan di sini aku bekerja sebagai pelayan sekaligus asisten koki.

"Hari ini ramai sekali ya, Rukia" kata Pak Ukitake, koki restaurant tempatku bekerja. Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya tadi. Saat ini, aku sedang membantu koki yang amat aku kagumi –Juushirou Ukitake- memasak masakan untuk pelanggan baru kami.

"Rukia, bisa kau bantu aku? Aku butuh satu orang lagi untuk menemui tamu di bangku sudut sebelah kiri." kata Renji, temanku yang juga seorang asisten koki, buru-buru. Ya, aku lihat dia sangat buru-buru.

"Baiklah." Aku lalu bergegas menghampiri meja yang dimaksudkan oleh Renji.

Berjalan di tengah keramaian yang tersusun rapih, membuatku harus melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit lebih cepat. Wow… siapa yang tahu, manusia yang duduk di bangku sudut kiri itu? Pria berambut orange menyala yang sangat kukenali. Dia, Ichigo Kurosaki, teman sekelasku.

"Selamat siang… Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku sebelum si mata hazel itu menoleh dan kaget melihatku.

"Hei kau kan Rukia? Kenapa, kenapa kau bisa-"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku bekerja di sini. Dan apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Benarkah ayah? Kita akan pergi ke Hueco Mundo? Menikmati pemandangan dari atas menara-menara putihnya? Oh… aku pasti akan sangat senang ayah!" teriak seorang gadis kecil dari belakangku. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam setelah memotong perkataan Ichigo.

Ichigo memandangiku yang malah melamun setelah mendengar ucapan si anak kecil. Hueco Mundo, tempat yang dahulu pernah dijanjikan oleh ibuku, sewaktu aku masih kecil, yah… kira-kira sama seperti gadis kecil itu. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana pemandangan rumput hijau atau bahkan gurun pasir putih yang ada di Hueco Mundo. Atau hanya berdiri di atas menara putih untuk menikmati angin yang menyapa tubuhku. Oh… indah sekali rasanya.

"Rukia? Rukia?" aku sudah sulit mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Otakku sudah menerawang waktu yang akan terjadi saat masuk sekolah nanti.

~R~

"Hei Neliel, kemana saja kau saat natal?" tanya si rambut orange -Inoue Orihime-.

"Oh, aku ? aku bersama Dondochaka dan Peshe pergi ke salah satu pantai terkenal di Indonesia. Kau tau? Sanur! Pantai yang sa…ngat indah!" jawab gadis berambut hijau itu dengan senyum yang menawan dari ujung bibirnya. Aku hanya mendengarkannya dari samping bangkunya.

"Dan bagaimana dengamu, Momo? Apakah natalmu menyenangkan?" tanya Inoue lagi pada gadis yang sesungguhnya pendiam ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Ibuku pergi ke Belanda dan merasakan angin dari kincir angin yang ada di sana. Udara yang sangat sejuk, selalu kuarasakan! Lalu, kau sendiri kemana Inoue?"

"Aku tidak pergi jauh, aku hanya pergi keluar kota."

"Kota mana?" kali ini Neliel yang penasaran.

"Kota mana lagi, kalau bukan kota terindah di Jepang. Hueco Mundo!" jawab Inoue dengan penekanan di nama tempat itu.

"Wah… apa yang kau lihat di sana?" tanya Momo Hinamori juga Neliel pada gadis muda itu.

"Banyak sekali. Menikmati pemandangan indah, merasakan angin laut juga menyantap makanan khas Hueco Mundo yang sangat enak…" jawab Inoue bangga. Ucapan Inoue tadi sudah membawa imajinasiku melayang ikut merasakan bayang Hueco Mundo. Hingga tidak kusadari berapa pasang mata yang sudah menatapku.

"Dan kau Rukia, ke mana saja kau liburan natal kali ini?"

~R~

Pasti begitu yang akan dikatakan Inoue dan kawan-kawan saat masuk sekolah nanti.

"Rukia? Hei, aku pesan minuman ini dan makanan ini. Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" suara itu akhirnya membangunkanku kembali. Ichigo, lelaki yang memang terkenal sederhana -walau sebenarnya dia anak dokter terkenal di kota Karakura- menunjukkan makanan dan minuman yang dia pesan.

"Oh, baiklah! Tunggu sebentar." kataku yang lalu menundukkan badan dan bergegas menuju dapur.

"Ini pesanan dari bangku sudut kiri" kataku saat menyerahkan daftar pesanan lelaki muda itu pada Pak Ukitake.

"Em… Pak, aku rasa aku butuh sedikit istirahat. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pening, Pak." kataku memegangi kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak pening, aku hanya merasa tidak senang mengingat acara masuk sekolah tahun lalu dan membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Pak Ukitake menengok memperhatikan pelanggan yang masih ramai sebelum mengatakan, "Silahkan tapi kalau sudah baikan, aku harap kau kembali bekerja. Mungkin Renji dan Hisagi bisa membantuku."

"Terimakasih, Pak!" ucapku lalu pergi ke ruang istirahat restoran. Sempat rasa tak enak pada koki idamanku itu muncul. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku perlu sedikit istirahat, dan kurasa jika aku memaksakan bekerja, kerjaku tidak akan maksimal.

"Andai saja, aku bisa pergi ke Hueco Mundo! Impian terbesarku juga janji Ibuku sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku sebagai anak satu-satunya Byakuya Kuchiki. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Hisana Kuchiki, Ibuku, sudah berusaha menjadi Ibu terbaik untukku. Dan aku, Rukia Kuchiki, akan dengan bangga menyandang nama Kuchiki dalam namaku. Aku pasti bisa pergi ke sana, Ibu…! dengan usahaku!" ucapku mantap saat aku berbaring di kasur seadanya di tempat itu.

Sepuluh menit sudah aku berbaring, me_releks_kan kembali otakku dari bayangan liburanku. Aku keluar dan kembali membantu Pak Ukitake. Ternyata restoran sudah tidak seramai tadi. Ya, tidak mengherankan. Semua orang sudah kembali lagi beraktifitas, karena jam makan siang mereka sudah habis. Atau mungkin mereka kembali menghabiskan uang mereka di dunia fantasi demi liburan mereka? Ah, itu bukan urusanku.

"Hari ini benar-benar ramai, bukan begitu Rukia?" tanya si rambut merah menyala, di sampingku. Saat ini adalah saatnya kami istirahat.

"Ya." jawabku singkat.

"Kau kenapa? Masih memikirkan ekspresi teman-temanmu nanti?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Renji. Renji tau bagaimana aku sangat menginginkan pergi ke Hueco Mundo.

"Aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa pergi berlibur!" katanya tiba-tiba saat membaca sekilas koran yang terkapar di sebelahnya. Aku menatapnya.

"Iya, kau lihat ini Rukia. Baguskan? Kau bisa mengikuti ini. bukankah kau jago memasak?" ucap Renji menunjukkan iklan lomba memasak di koran itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Pendaftaran terakhir kapan?" tanyaku antusias.

"Dua hari lagi. Masih ada waktu. Dan lombanya, juga diadakan di hari terakhir pendaftaran. Bagaiamana? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Renji lagi. aku masih berpikir. Yang ku pikirkan hanyalah uang pendaftarannya. Gajiku tidak begitu besar meski menjadi seorang asisten koki. Dan apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahku kalau nanti aku kalah dan telah membuang habis uangku untuk lomba itu.

"Tenang, pendaftaran gratis kok!" ucap Renji lagi seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"Hem! Aku ikut. Kau bantu aku ya, Renji!" ucapku lalu berdiri. Aku melihat Renji memberiku senyum manis.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertandinganku. Aku dengan menyandang nomor 30 di celemekku, bersiap memasuki arena memasak. Akulah kontestan terakhir lomba ini. Masakan yang harus kami sajikan berbahan dasar cumi-cumi. Baiklah aku tahu masakan yang paling aku sukai.

Prit…!

Peluit tanda dimulainya lomba berbunyi. Kami semua bekerja sendiri. Dan satu lagi, temanku Renji setia menungguiku menyajikan masakan kesukaanku selama ini. Entahlah ini akan berhasil atau aku hanya akan kalah.

Bawang merah, dan cabai merah juga sudah ku potong-potong. Semua bahan selesai kupotong. Sekarang saatnya menebarkan aroma wangi dari bawang goreng. Aku menggoreng bawang bersama cabainya. Bumbu matang dan siap menyatukan cumi-cumi yang telah kugoreng lebih dulu. Selesai. 'Cumi goreng pedas' masakan yang selalu dimasakan ibuku dan menjadi makanan favoritku selama ini. Waktu masih tersisa 5 menit lagi, cukup untuk memotong tomat dan menaburkan daun bawang di atasnya.

Prit…!

Peluit tanda akhir pertandingan selesai. Sorak-sorai penonton menghambur bersama aroma masakan kami. Ada beberapa kontestan yang gagal menyiapkan masakan dan pergi keluar arena. Aku sempat minder menatap wajah indah 10 masakan yang tersisa di samping masakanku. Akankah aku menang? Dan hadiah apa yang ditawar untuk juara kedua? Liburan ke Hueco Mundo! Acara yang sangat aku idam-idamkan. Aku tidak berharap menjadi juara pertama, aku hanya ingin menjadi juara kedua, di lomba ini.

Juri sudah mencicipi masakan kami. Sekarang saatnya juri memberi keputusan. MC pun membacakan hasil akhir.

"Ya… akhirnya hasil akhir perlombaan ada di tanganku. Sekarang kita mulai dengan juara ke tiga, yang jatuh pada…. Rangiku Matsumoto dengan cumi kuahnya yang mengooda selera. Silahkan untuk nona Rangiku menerima bingkisan dari sponsor kami. Selamat nona Rangiku." ucap si MC dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Kita lanjutkan, juara kedua adalah…." kali ini benar-benar membuat jantungku naik turun, "Na…nao… ! ayo nona Nanao majulah kemari dan perlihatkan saus kacang pada cumi-cumimu. Oh… hadiah yang fantastic, berlibur ke Hueco Mundo ! selamat berlibur, nona!" ucap si MC, sukses membuatku kecewa. Aku yang sudah kecewa dan tidak menginginkan hadiah juara pertama, mendapat uang sebesar 500 000 yen dan juga mendapat beasiswa belajar memasak ke Jerman, yang sesungguhnya diharapkan oleh semua peserta. Aku dengan lemas melangkah menjauh meski Renji memanggiliku dan menarik lenganku.

"Rukia! Tunggu!"

"Dan juara pertama adalah…" Renji berhenti menarik lenganku dan membiarkanku melangkah 3 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. "Rukia Kuchiki! Dengan cumi goreng pedasnya… waw… _yummy_… cumi goreng renyah dengan sambal merah yang merona, uhm… aku jadi ingin menikmatinya!" ucap si MC untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi kali ini, aku yang merasa tak percaya dan Renji kembali memanggilku dan menyuruhku menaiki panggung itu. Aku tidak menginginkan hadiahnya.

"Rukia! Setidaknya kau bisa mengejar cita-citamu menjadi koki terkenal! Bukankah itu lebih penting dari pada liburan di Hueco Mundo?" ucapan Renji barusan menyadarkanku dari keegoisanku selama ini. Aku, dengan mantap dan yakin menerima piala, piagam sekaligus uang sebesar 500 000 yen. Aku senang sekali.

~R~

Setelah lomba selesai, aku melanjutkan sisa liburanku di restoran tempatku bekerja. Sampai pagi yang selalu membosankan, saatnya masuk sekolah.

Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi gadis-gadis manja di kelasku. Dan saat mereka menanyaiku, apa saja yang kulakukan selama liburan natal, aku akan menjawab, "Aku ikut kontes memasak dan mendapat beasiswa sekolah di Jerman sebagai juara pertamanya." dengan bangga, dan aku yakin hal itu akan membuat ketiga gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa. Kurasa mereka juga bangga padaku J.

Owari

A/N : fanfic lama dipublish lagi… hehe ^.^\

Sebenernya Cuma untuk ngechek apakah cara upload ficnya udah berubah atau belum. Soalnya ruki udah hiatus setahun *huuueeee… itu bukan hiatus lagi namanya#plakked*

Oke, ini fanfic jadul, ruki persembahkan lgi.. semoga bisa update fic-ficku yang udah setahun lebih, (pelan) nggak diupdate. Hehe  
Mind to Review, Minna~~ ^^


End file.
